User blog:Skylord Elberich/Anthony
Six travellers wandered a desert. They were wandering for days, weeks, maybe months. The company consisted of the Archangel and his assistant Zanni, The Occultist formerly known as the Slender Man, A young member of the Choir named Sonare, The Manufactured Newborn (who now prefers the name 'Manufactured Poet') and a young man in grey 17th century clothing. "How much longer must we travel?" The Occultist whined. "My feet hurt." Sonare giggled to herself and said "Sucks to be you, I don't have feet." The man in grey glared at her and said "Well, some of us don't have such blessings, banshee. Be a little more considerate next time." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. The Poet broke the silence, commenting "I hope this ghastly wind dies down soon. Being sandblasted erodes metal like no-one's business. Soon, you may have to call me the 'Manufactured Leper', heheh." The man in gray responded "I once knew a man who contracted leprosy. It's no laughing matter." At this point, Zanni blew a gasket. "What's your fuckin' problem, you dick?!" She screamed. The man, insulted, began to speak "How very dare you!" But before he even finnish 'how', Zanni cut him off, screeching "No! Shut the fuck up! Since we picked you up from that decimated prison; oh, by the way, you're fucking welcome; all you've done is create a negative atmosphere, and make everyone feel bad! So I'll ask you again: What. Is. Your. Fucking. Problem?" For a second, the man looked as if he was going to have a go at her as well. But instead of flying off his handle, he lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry" he sighed, and said, morosely "I'm... I'm just anxious, is all. I haven't had any contact with my family for a long time, and when you said you were going to meet my father and younger siblings..." The Archangel interrupted him, saying "We never mentioned anyone's father... or siblings." The Occultist added "Yeah, we don't even know your name, chappy. Care to enlight us?" The man composed himself, and with a smirk,introduced himself. "Very well then. My name is Anthony Darkest, eldest son of the Collector, and Brother to Jack and Jill Darkest. I assume you know them." THe Fears were speechless for quite a while, until Zanni asked "Eldest... son?" Anthony, seeming somewhat offended by this, said "Yes, eldest son. No need to look so surprised." Sonare commented to the Poet "This is like finding out about Trey Smith, ain't it?" The Poet, completely clueless as to who Trey Smith was, nodded to seem polite. "Well then," the Occultist announced "We'd best get a move on, if we are to get there in time." As they marched, Anthony asked "Oh, by the way, does anyone know someone named 'Vidalia'?" The Fears all nodded, and the Archangel responded "Yes, she's your father's apprentice. Why do you ask?" Anthony remarked "I have a message from her mother." Category:Blog posts